Suijin
Suijin (水神，すいじん) was the Water Goddess of a lake that was near a village that Inuyasha and his friends came across; she was captured by a demon named Daija, who then posed as the water god. History Six months before Inuyasha's group's arrival, she was overthrown by one of her own water sprites, Daija, who stole her Trident and sealed her away in a small cave due to her tiny stature without the powers of her trident. He then went on to pose as the Water God of the lake, beginning to demand sacrifices of the first born sons of the villagers nearby in repayment for keeping away droughts or floods. He also used the Trident to turn fish and crabs into his servants using its spells. During the story Inuyasha and his gang show up in the village and realize what exactly is happening when the son of the Village leader enlists their help in defeating the Water God to stop the sacrifice of his best friend in his place. The imposter floods the shrine however, they are saved by the sprites that tell them the whole truth of the fake Water God's identity. Inuyasha goes back to save Kagome while Sango and Miroku go to the cave to find the goddess. They release her to find her tiny body and bring her towards the battle. While there, she parts the water with one of her earrings so that the others can observe the battle with the imposter, who begins to summon hurricanes that could destroy the village. She calmly informs them to return her weapon to her and she could simply solve the problem. When the Trident is returned to her, she returns to her former height upon touching it and immediately proceeds to get rid of the dangerous winds and hurricanes. She returns to her former position as Goddess of the Lake. Powers & Abilities Weather Control: The trident has the ability to control the weather. For example the fake Suijin used it to create rain clouds and conjure up twisters. Water Control: The trident has the ability to control water as the fake Suijin used it to send tidal waves powerful enough to destroy trees houses and carve holes into the ground. Also it was hinted by Inuyasha's group that one of the fake Suijin's attack had the power to destroy a whole village.It also summoned a whirlwind to hurl Inuyasha in. Foam: The trident could reduce anything to foam just by touching its target. Teleportation: The trident could teleport things for example when it warped Inuyasha and his friends to the bottom of the lake and then sent Kagome in seconds back to the fake Suijin. Spells: The trident could enchant many things as it turned the fish and lobsters from the lake into warriors and the fake suijin was transformed into a humanoid form. It also made the Real suijin tall. Weapon Trident of Amakoi: The Trident of Amakoi was Suijin's main weapon. The trident is an overwhelmingly powerful weapon with many powers and is a great weapon for a water god. It is so powerful by hitting Tessaiga once it was able to revert it to its sealed form and easily deflected Sango's Hiraikotsu. It could easily cut through flesh and wood. It cannot be used by demons and humans, since it's a holy weapon and only spirit beings such as the Suijin and fake Suijin can use it. Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Female Category:Deity